


The Way it Ends

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Arcade, Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Based on Samo's trip to the arcade.Sana is down after returning to Korea and Momo tries to cheer her up.





	The Way it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For GG and the anon in my cc, combined two samo prompts to one fluffy fic, you're welcome.  
> Samonators, this one is for you.  
> Twitter: @soveryunicorn

There were several ways to look at the situation, but there was really only one reality. They hadn’t gotten to perform, and now they were back in Korea in a completely unusual situation - they didn’t have anything planned. And of course, most of them vanished as soon as they got back to the dorm, a rare opportunity to visit family and friends - and dogs. But not for everyone. And Momo could see it immediately, the way Sana slumped as the house emptied of people, overtaken by silence.

“Wanna do something?” Momo asked, settling beside Sana on the kitchen counter, the words of Sana’s letter to the fans still ringing in the older girl’s ears.

Sana shrugged. “I’ll just hang around the house.”

“But you hate that.” Momo scrunched her nose, grabbing Sana’s wrist to stop her from jumping down from the counter.

“There isn’t really much else to do, is there?”

“You could go shopping?” Momo suggested halfheartedly. Sana shrugged. “Well how about I take you out then?” Momo asked.

Sana raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. “You, shopping?”

“I mean… no you’re right, I don’t have the patience for that. But we can do something else!” Momo racked her brain for something, anything, knowing that Sana would ask in about .5 seconds.

But she didn’t ask, instead smiling shyly as she spoke, “I mean, the arcade might be fun? It’s been years since I’ve gone and it’s probably-”

“I’m game.” Momo said hurriedly, the grip around her wrist loosening as she spoke, hand resting on top of Sana’s instead.

“Shame Mina went with Jihyo or we might’ve actually gotten her to go.” Sana snickered.

“You really think she’d rather hang out with your loser butt than her gorgeous girlfriend?”

“Nope.” Sana giggled. “And this way I get you all to myself!”

“Lucky me.” Momo said dryly. Sana just clicked her tongue and nudged Momo, her spirits clearly uplifted. So maybe Momo could live with her advances today, for the sake of her mood.

 

…

 

“You cannot be serious.” Sana looked at Momo in disbelief as she pulled the mask under her chin and adjusted her cap.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Momo could barely stop herself from laughing at Sana’s expression.

“If you wanted to dance we could’ve done that at home, or gone to the studio.” Sana huffed.

“Will you just get up there and dance with me?!” Momo snapped, feeling the urge to physically drag her best friend onto the platform, if it hadn’t been for the people around them. That would be quite a story for the fans if they saw.

“Fine. One game, but then it’s gonna be me versus the claw machine. I need one of those stuffed puppies. I got a huge one at a fanmeet, and I really wish I could’ve kept it.” Sana pouted.

“One game,” Momo agreed and stepped onto the platform, grinning at Sana as she stepped onto the other one. Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, Sana scrolled through the songs, her eyes glinting as she chose one.

“Can’t it be one we don’t know the actual choreography to?” Momo complained, but Sana didn’t hear, or at the very least chose not to listen.

It was surprisingly a lot more difficult than Momo had expected. As muscle memory kicked in, it was a constant battle of doing what the screen said and not what she wanted. And if you added the fact that there wasn’t anything for the rest of the body - that it was just moving the feet in four directions, then it was downright mean. Not that she wasn’t good, but it was just so annoying.

Sana on the other hand didn’t seem to have the slightest problem with the game, smiling widely as her body moved to the music, as if she had done this hundreds of times before. But maybe she had, back in Japan. Probably. As Momo looked back at her screen, her heart jolted, settling in her throat. She had looked at Sana too long, and she was not only getting behind, but downright losing life. A chuckle next to her told Momo that Sana had noticed.

“Am I really gonna beat the great dancing mochine?” Sana asked, her voice revealing the smirk that was most definitely planted on her face.

“Not in this lifetime, you’re not.” Momo clenched her jaw, eyes glued to the screen, learning the way to move on this stupid game. And with every step she took back just a few points. Felt her heart leap as she overtook Sana, winning by only a dew hundred points.

“Told you.” Momo leaned back against the red bar at the back of the platform, adjusting the bag over her shoulder. It was a pain but seeing as they were out without managers, there was no way she would run the risk of putting it down.

“Rematch?” Sana asked, her voice breathy from effort.

“If you think you really want to embarrass yourself like that, sure. Go ahead.” Momo grinned at her. Sana just huffed and adjusted the cap once more. 

“You’re on.”

 

For every game Momo won, they had this discussion, and Sana’s eyes got more and more stern, but Momo didn’t let her win. Not even once. And somehow ten minutes turned into twenty, and twenty minutes turned into half an hour.

 

“Okay… one last game…” Sana gritted her teeth, breathing heavily as the older girl just increased the amount of points she won with by several thousand. Momo looked at her, chest heaving, and moved the bag to rest on the other hip before choosing a song. Sana’s eyes glinted.

“I’m gonna get you.” Sana promised.

“Dream on baby.” Momo hummed and stepped onto the little dance floor.

Sana lost by the biggest amount yet, her face flushed, a hand on the red metal bar at the back. She looked at Momo and gulped.

“Okay… I give. You win.” With an unreadable expression in her eyes she covered her pink cheeks with the mask and stepped down from the platform. Momo took a moment to look at her, then stepped down as well.

“Let’s go get you that puppy.” Momo said determinately.

Sana’s hand was warm and clammy as it wrapped around Momo’s arm, but the older girl didn’t say anything to it. Just let her best friend cling, dragging her to the claw machine full of stuffed toys.

“Will you win one for me Momoring?” Sana sang cutely, tugging at Momo’s arm.

And in spite of the glare Momo sent Sana, the older girl still walked up to the claw machine, digged into her pocket and fed the machine the necessary change.

“That one! I want that one!” Sana pulled harder at Momo’s arm, pointing to a big stuffed puppy in a blue hat.

“Are you actually serious right now?” Momo asked, looking around at Sana.

“Of course!” Sana grinned. 

 

…

 

A chattering of starlings flew over the dorm as Sana and Momo returned to the dorm, a plush puppy with a big blue had stuffed safely in Momo’s light brown bag. Arm in arm they walked through the parking garage, coming to a halt in front of the front door, Sana grabbing her keys from the purse hanging off her shoulder.

“Would you like to come in for a night cap, miss Momoring?”

Momo stared at her, a dead expression on her face.

“Are you flirting or suggesting we drink?”

Sana pondered for a second, then grinned widely.

“Both!”

“Sana, we can’t drink, we have schedules.”

“Not until tomorrow night. Come on, we don’t have anything better to do, and we still have leftovers from Tzuyu’s birthday!”

“Don’t remind me,” Momo almost felt sick just at the thought. Never had an airplane ride been that uncomfortable, and that quiet. Most of the girls had honestly just been trying to keep breakfast down through the turbulence.

“Please Momoring.” Sana pouted. 

Momo rolled her eyes, clicked her tongue and gave in. She didn’t even need to say so, Sana read it effortlessly in her face, unlocked the door and dragged them inside. At least she was happy. Even if they would get scolded for drinking. And even if they might get a hangover. But what was a little pain to the smile on Sana’s face as the younger girl opened the door to Momo and Jeongyeon’s room and pulled Momo inside, closing the door after them.

“We have the house to ourselves, why do you want to drink in here?”

“Chaeyoung and Tzuyu aren’t staying the night at her grandma’s. They’re coming back in an hour or so. And I’m not sure Mina and Jihyo are staying either. But Jeong is, so we can avoid getting caught.” Sana grinned, flopping down on the bed.

“If you can act sober if we run into them.” Momo argued as Sana stretched out her arms towards the older girl, grabbing at the air, a pout on her face.

Momo stared her down for all of three seconds before reaching into her bag and pulling the puppy from the depths of it. The giggle that tumbled past Sana’s lips as she caught the plush was almost worth giving into her for. Momo didn’t sit, but looked down at the giggling girl now throwing the toy into the air and catching it.

“So you invite me up for a night cap, but drag me into  _ my  _ room, lay down on  _ my _ bed and expect  _ me _ to get the drinks?” Momo asked, doing her best to sound offended, but it never really lasted with Sana. She always gave in. In the end.

Sana didn’t answer, just beamed at the older girl, hugging the plush tight to her chest.

So Momo got the glasses. Got the alcohol. Got the little Bluetooth loudspeaker from Sana’s nightstand.

“To puppies!” Sana declared.

They were sitting on side by side on Momo and Jeongyeon’s bed, the plush puppy in Sana’s lap, one of Sana’s playlists filling the room with music. The shot glass in Sana’s hand was full to the brim of disgustingly neon pink liquid, a strawberry liquor that they had failed to empty, for obvious reasons. As Sana clinked her glass with Momo, the older girl merely mumbled something indistinctively and downed the contents of her glass.

“That’s disgusting.” Momo shuddered, looking around for anything to take the taste and realizing that they didn’t have any soft drinks or water in the room. Definitely something they would come to regret.

“Yeah this is why we have Jeong buy, and not Chaeyoungie.” Sana winced. Looked at the last few drops trickling back down the glass as if they had personally offended her. Momo chuckled as Sana went cross-eyed, holding the glass closer to her eye.

“Here, this is better.” Momo said, working the cap off a different bottle, mixing the droplets in Sana’s glass with the golden liquid. Then poured a glass for herself as well. They emptied the glasses hurriedly, both obviously desperate to free their mouths of the aftertaste of the sickly sweet strawberry shots.

“Thank god.” Sana said, though she still cringed at the sharp taste.

“Yeah we have got to educate Chaeyoungie.” Momo agreed, smacking her lips, coughing as the alcohol burned down her throat. This was most definitely a horrible idea. But Sana was already pouring them another glass of rum, and Momo wasn’t fast enough to say no.

“To…” Sana tried to think, holding the shot glass in front of her head.

“To not having more shots after this one for at least another hour.” Momo said dryly.

As if that worked at all.

…

Really, Momo should’ve foreseen this situation. She really really should’ve. Yet somehow, she still got surprised by just how much of a job it was to keep Sana from sticking her tongue down the older girl’s throat after the fifth drink. If she had just had enough sense to stop there.

They normally didn’t drink just two on two, as their schedule rarely invited the opportunity. And when they finally did drink, it was all hands on deck for whomever of Sana and Nayeon went the hardest on the occasion. Now, however, it was just Momo, and Sana was giggling in her ear and she had her arms wrapped tight around the older girl’s waist, leaning on her with most of her weight.

“Come- No Sana! Come off it!” Momo tried when the feeling of Sana’s lips on her jaw threatened to take away her focus. How Jihyo sometimes managed this godawful creature all on her own was a mystery. Momo should really get some advice from her. Especially as Sana’s mouth moved down Momo’s neck, humming against her skin.

“Stop it!” Momo whined, shivers running down her spine, pushing Sana off her.

“Momoring, you’re so pretty…” Sana sang nosing Momo’s hair.

“Get a grip.” Momo grabbed Sana’s wrists and pulled the younger girl’s arms away.

“I mean it! You’re  _ so _ pretty!” Sana giggled.

“Did you drink before this? We didn’t have that much!” Momo asked, getting up from the bed.

“No, you’re just so pretty! Has anyone ever told you that?” Sana said, reaching in an attempt to catch Momo’s leg.

“You have, three times now.” Momo moved out of reach.

Still giggling, Sana rolled over on the bed, attempted once more to reach Momo and almost fell off the bed, only keeping herself up by pressing her palm flat against the big glass cabinet containing all of Jeongyeon’s displayed gifts and figures. But she was stuck, halfway off the bed, laughing too much to push herself back. So with a sigh, Momo grabbed around Sana’s waist and pulled her back up, only to have herself engulfed in Sana’s arms, legs twisting expertly around her thigh the moment the younger girl found some balance.

“Get off!” Momo complained as well as she could, Sana clinging to her so tight it was making her laugh. “You’re  _ not _ that drunk!”

“You’re right, I just really love you.” Sana hummed, her words slurring and her nose once more buried in Momo’s hair “I had such a good time today, you really cheered me up.”

“… I- well you’re welcome I guess.” Momo said, resting her hands on Sana’s waist. Out of habit you know, not because Sana was sighing against her skin, or because the worst intoxication was wearing off as they lay there, leaving Momo sleepy.

“Do we have more rum?” Sana asked, her lips brushing over Momo’s skin as she spoke.

“Nope.” Momo lied, momentarily letting go of Sana to cover the half-empty bottle of rum with a blanket.

“What about Chaeyoungie’s stuff?”

“There is no way I’m drinking more of that.” Momo said firmly, hands back on Sana’s waist.

“Why not?” Sana complained, wriggling closer.

“We’ve had enough, let’s just stop now or I’ll have to hold your hair in a few hours, and I really don’t want to do that.”

“But you would for me?” Sana asked cutely.

“Of course I would, you fool.” Momo rolled her eyes.

“Aw, Momoring, I love you…” Sana nuzzled into her, pressing her lips to Momo’s cheek.

Momo pulled away. “Stop that.”

“Why?!” Sana whined.

“It’s gross.” Momo shrugged.

“Mh, you’re mean.” Sana huffed, but just as she angled her face to attack Momo’s neck instead, the door opened.

Both girls looked up, Momo horribly aware of the position they were in, and Jeongyeon’s eyes showed no mercy as they found the bottles of alcohol and then the eyes of her roommate.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Jeongyeonie!” Sana called happily, untangling herself from Momo. Sat up in the bed and looked at Jeongyeon with glistening eyes.

“You got her drunk?” Jeongyeon was still focusing on Momo, moving out of reach of Sana’s loving arms.

“We…” Momo started but trailed off.

Momo frowned, and Jeongyeon gaped at her. Shook her head and turned her attention to Sana.

“How drunk are you?”

Sana hummed and narrowed her eyes, considering for a little before speaking. “Three.”

“You know what? Do you your thing, I’ll take Sana’s bed. I’m not sticking around for the end of this.” Jeongyeon looked from one to the other, then avoiding Sana once again, grabbed her pyjamas from the chair and stared them down.

“What do you mean, the end of this?” Momo sat up too, grabbing Sana around the waist to keep her from Jeongyeon.

“I mean that I’m not going to be the middle of that make-out.”

Momo’s stomach jolted, but Jeongyeon had already closed the door on them. What make-out? If Sana was down to a three out of ten, then there wouldn’t be much of her uncontrollable mood left. Sure, she was always loving, but always knew when to stop when she was sober. It was really only when she got really drunk that she was hard to control. But hadn’t she just been hard to control?

Momo looked around at Sana, still sitting with her back turned to Momo.

“Three?”

Sana looked over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed and eyes big. Nodded.

“But you were at least at seven just ten minutes ago.” Momo mumbled.

Sana shook her head. “Three.”

“But then-” Momo frowned, touching the spot on her jaw where Sana had been nibbling. “Why did you seem so drunk?”

“Just wanted an excuse I guess.” Sana said quietly.

“An excuse.” Momo said. “For cuddles? You could’ve just asked.”

“No, Momo.” Sana looked down at her knees, away from Momo.

“Sana, I know you’re not as drunk as you seem, but I’ve gotten as much as you so I’m going to need you to be a little more obvious with me okay?” Momo bit.

She really hadn’t meant to snap like that. And Sana wasn’t saying anything.

“Sana.” Momo said.

“Would it be that bad… if it ended like Jeongyeon said?” Sana’s voice was small, and her shoulders hunched.

Momo just looked.

Like Jeongyeon said? Like-. Momo’s face flushed, her heart racing at the realization of just what Sana was trying to say.

“Sana, you can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Sana asked, finally turning to face Momo. “Mina and Jihyo do it.”

“That’s different. They’re different. They’re dating, it’s not the same.” Momo tried. “We can’t just make out because you get loving when drunk-”

“You think I just want you because I’ve been drinking?” Sana asked, her words coated in unfeigned affront, her eyes narrowed and dark.

Momo’s mouth fell open.  _ Want you _ . What was this? Was she honestly saying this? Sana. Momo’s best friend for more than six years.

“I don’t-” Momo tried, but her voice caught.

Sana’s expression changed. Softened.

“Will you stop me if I try?”

“What?” Momo’s brain wasn’t working. Not at all.

“If I try to kiss you, will you stop me?” Sana asked, her voice as neutral as if she had asked the time of day.

The answer came without really realizing it. Without thinking it through. With no thought to the amount of hoops her friends had to jump through to be together. Just stared at Sana’s slightly parted lips.

“No,” Momo whispered, “I won’t stop you.”


End file.
